


Smoke In Your Eyes, You're Engulfed By Inferno

by insect_apocalypse



Series: Ash On My Shoulder [2]
Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Abusive Parents, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, Mild Smoking/Drinking, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Post-Movie: Promare (2019), Romance, Some characters only mentioned, Swearing/Inappropriate Language, Trans Galo Thymos, Trans Gueira (Promare), Transphobia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:47:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24105409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/insect_apocalypse/pseuds/insect_apocalypse
Summary: For the majority of humans, living eventually went back to normal after the events of The Second World Blaze, when Kray Foresight almost destroyed the planet in an attempt to become a hero.For the now ex-Burnish, however, everything has changed.⟁ ⟁ ⟁ ⟁It has been four months since the Promare left. Galo Thymos attempts to make Lio Fotia feel less empty, and he’s grateful for it, but he knows he can only confide in his fellow ex-Burnish to make it over this hurdle.Luckily for him, the two ex-generals of Mad Burnish, and his loyal friends, never left him.(DISCONTINUED)
Relationships: Gueira/Meis (Promare), Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos, Lio Fotia/Gueira/Meis, Lio Fotia/Gueira/Meis/Galo Thymos
Series: Ash On My Shoulder [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1741870
Comments: 3
Kudos: 11





	Smoke In Your Eyes, You're Engulfed By Inferno

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which a raging thunderstorm in Promepolis reminds Lio Fotia of an old memory.

_Desert nights were surprisingly some of the coldest. It reminded the newly-titled leader of the Mad Burnish of daylight in Michigan._

_Even though Lio Fotia was well used to experiencing lower temperatures as a Burnish at this point, one of the many reasons he rode out to California in the first place was to escape the cold. Realizing how cold it could get in the middle of the desert of all places was... disappointing, to say the least._

_But he couldn't say making the choice for a change of scenery was all bad._

_"Most of the Burnish we pick up are surprised by the cold too," One of his new fellow generals, known as Meis, spoke up at the edge of a desert cliff, a knowing smirk on his face, "Gueira was too at one point." He admitted with a lighthearted laugh, earning a hard slap on the shoulder from his aforementioned partner._

_"It's the sand! How the fuck was I supposed to know that sand can't hold heat!?" The rowdier of the two generals -though, Lio quickly discovered that it really didn't mean all that much- replied defensively, sticking out his lower lip in an exaggerated pout. Meis seemed to find his moping endearing in a way, smiling just a bit wider and teasingly flicking the other's bottom lip with a thin finger._

_It was that moment in particular when Lio realized how closely he had been analyzing the two Burnish since they first met earlier that afternoon. It wasn't that he ever meant to eavesdrop, but this wasn't the first time he had caught himself paying close attention to their demeanor and mannerisms. He wondered if it was because of his close attention to detail, or if Meis and Gueira were really that readable. He started noticing small things ever since he saw them during their confrontation with Freeze Force. The two ex-leaders would always drive alongside each other, long and colorful trails of flames mingling behind them like a destructive work of art. Whenever one was about to ride, he would touch the other's arm, and the other was always close behind him. One of the Burnish's excitement would effortlessly infect his partner, as if they were a single unit who shared emotion._

_And speaking of sharing, they shared everything- including the large cup of ramen Meis was currently holding in his hand, heating the noodles up slowly through the flames emitting from his palm. Perhaps it was simply a habit that arose from sharing all of their food with the rest of the Burnish, but it just seemed so... natural for them. And that wasn't it either. Lio noticed that Gueira had a tendency to fidget with himself, mostly biting his nails, which Meis would encourage against by letting him play with his hair. Meis would occasionally react negatively to all the noise as it got to him, and Gueira would thoughtfully lower his own volume to accompany his partner. Lio wondered how long it took the two generals to develop all these habits. How long they've known each other. If they knew each other before they became Burnish. If-_

_"Boss?" Lio was snapped out of his own thoughts by Gueira waving a hand in his face, trying to get his attention. He formed it into a fist and Lio wrapped his own hand around it to gently push it away._

_He sighed, bringing his own hand back to brush some blonde hair behind a pierced ear. "You don't need to call me that. You know my name."_

_Gueira pouted again. "It's a nickname! No one ever give you a nickname before? Besides, you are our boss now, so... Boss. You didn't answer my question. Where are_ _you from? I think we'd know if a Burnish as damn powerful as you were around, so you probably came from someplace far, yeah?" He continued, Meis also shifting into the space in interest. This made the new leader's eyebrows raise._

_"Oh, well." Lio muttered, looking down at the uneaten, lukewarm cup in his hand. He briefly glanced behind him at the other Burnish enjoying their meal around the fire that the three of them had created- there were few, and more than enough supplies to last them all, but Lio still felt compelled to wait. Just in case somebody needed his cup. Still, he looked back up at the two waiting men, taking a moment to soften his naturally stone-serious expression. "...Detroit. Michigan." The generals' jaws dropped a bit._

_"You drove all the way here from Michigan!? 'Dunno what you were so desperate to get away from- or to, but you've got some serious resolve, kid." Gueira quipped, stealing the ramen cup from Meis' hand as he was unknowingly boiling it with his flame. If the Burnish didn't have the power to regenerate themselves, not being able to feel heat would be a serious issue. Lio was silently thankful that wasn't the case._

_Meis brought his knees to his chest now that his hand was free, resting his head on them and letting a piece of dark hair drape over his nose. "Gueira 'n I aren't from here either, actually." He suddenly mentioned. "'Was born in Dallas, moved to Promepolis while I was in... elementary school? Like third or fourth grade." He sighed as his partner moved behind him to collect his hair into a hand and begin playing with it. "...Gueira moved in from Miami before we both entered high school. That's where we met." He recollected, explaining it in a wistful tone as if it was a fond memory. Considering how close the two seemed to Lio, it must be. "...'Was before we were Burnish. We go back to Promepolis every once in a while just to wreak havoc like we used to as kids."_

_"Promepolis?" The question escaped Lio before he could stop it, "...The city under LA, right? That city has made news a few times..." He could only imagine how many of those news stories involved Gueira and Meis._

_"Yup." Gueira chimed in, mid-slurping noodles. "Next to the beach, but not too far off from the desert. They 'Burnish-proofed' the shit out of that place! Heard the Governor's_ _inventions are starting to spread like crazy, cities all over the place wanna line their streets with fuckin' fire-hydrants."_

_"Despicable shit." Meis huffed, leaning against his partner's hand as it combed through his hair. "...Fuckin' sick of Foresight and his ice-shitting firefighter drones, who just believe all the B.S. he spews. It's people like them who make everybody 'fraid of us."_

_Lio lowered his head a little, the clear frustration in his new generals' voices chipping away at him. He hadn't encountered too many Burnish personally since he became one himself, but knowing that they were just as angry as him was both reassuring and saddening. "...There isn't much we can do to change that. All we can do is promise ourselves and each other not to_ _kill without a_ _good reason, and hopefully not make the situation even worse for the Burnish." He spoke in his usual calm and composed tone, though it wavered only slightly. "It would be best to find someplace safe to forge our own society, do what we can to provide for each other."_

_Though he would make his best effort not to show it, he was afraid. The two ex-leaders of the Mad Burnish accepted him as their new commander without_ _question, and of course he accepted, unable to tear himself away from so many Burnish who were struggling on their own. But he had never led anybody before, even if he acted like he did. He only ever had to protect himself, and now, his shoulders felt heavier than ever with literal and moral responsibility. To have so many of his kind suddenly looking to him for help and guidance, he couldn't help but feel a little overwhelmed. Still, he had to suppress that anxiety. For the sake of his people, he would give his all and never falter. He would give anything if it meant giving lost souls like himself a chance to find hope. Whatever it takes._

_"...I have an idea. To save the Burnish the Freeze Force arrested." He suddenly spoke up again, drawing the taller men's attention immediately._

_"You do? Already!?" Gueira practically spat out, tugging Meis' hair gently into a loose, messy braid._

_Meis smirked again, closing his eyes and nodding collectedly. "...We knew we were right pickin' ya, Boss. So, let us hear it."_

_Lio nodded back, setting his still untouched ramen aside. "It will involve a bit of planning beforehand, we'll wake up early tomorrow morning to discuss it. We'll have to find a place for the rest of the Burnish to stay while we are gone, they won't be a part of the plan." He couldn't risk more than he needed to, after all. He knew this plan only needed the three of them. Judging from the determined looks on his newfound partners' faces, they were ready to dive head-first into any scheme Lio had conjured up for them. That just made Lio all the more nervous._

_"Sounds like a plan to me." Meis spoke with a stretch, raising his long arms toward the night sky before standing up. Gueira followed suit like a lost puppy, gesturing for Lio to join the rest of the Burnish, which he would, albeit with some hesitation. He was a part of their group now. Their pack. He had to remember that. He belonged with his fellow Burnish._

_"Alriiiiight!" Gueira called out, catching the attention of the remaining Burnish, who looked at him knowingly. Some even began to move around before he started speaking, already aware of the time. "Early start tomorrow, get lots of sleep okay?!" He grinned widely, threading his fingers together and stretching his arms in front of him._

_Lio watched in awe at the congregation in front of him, the members of which beginning to move in close to one another without a word shared between them, fitting together like puzzle pieces and communicating in a silent language. He could only assume that this was normal for them, cuddling close in a coordinated 'dog-pile' by the fire. It was both disheartening and inspiriting to him, seeing the Burnish huddling together like this. It made him wish that every one of them had their own bed to sleep in, so they didn't have to do this every night against the hard desert rock. It also made him wish that he had a connection like that, where no communication was needed... where being so close to another person felt normal. He couldn't imagine either. He was once again snapped out of his own thoughts by Gueira, who delivered a whole-hearted slap to his upper back._

_"It's for warmth. We Burnish got crazy-high body heat, and desert nights are cold as hell." He explained, noticing Lio's surprise. "...Y'don't mind, do you? It's normal, ya'know."_

_"No- I. I know..." Lio responded, though he still looked unsure. "...I'll be fine."_

_"You've been shivering all night; don't think we haven't noticed, Boss." Meis raised his eyebrows as he butted in. "If you don't want to, it's fine, but we can't our new leader go to sleep cold!"_

_As if on cue, Gueira moved to remove his studded jacket and attacked Lio with it, wrapping it tight over his shoulders and grinning at him. "You can sleep nearby us! The radiation from the dog-pile could keep ya warm, prolly."_

_Lio could feel his face turn red at the sudden attack and lowered his head in defense, letting his hair fall over his now rosy cheeks as he gripped the other man's jacket. It didn't make him that much warmer, but he still appreciated the sentiment, at least. He could tell the two cared about him just like the rest of the Burnish. It... felt nice. To be included. It was warming in its own way. He eventually nodded and let Gueira and Meis join the pile, slinking around the edges. They were more laying against the pile than in it, instead opting to huddle close to one another for warmth. And that too, looked normal. It wasn't normal to Lio, but he could tell it was for them._

_He sighed and laid down nearby the two generals, slinging Gueira's donated jacket over his torso like a pathetic blanket. But as long as the rest of the Burnish were warm, it was enough for him._

_Suddenly, the man felt a hand on his own, and he opened his eyes. Meis was gripping his small, pale hand in his own, the other's palm delivering a burning hot sensation into Lio's skin. He could feel it seep into his veins and diverge, warming up his entire body in a matter of seconds. The heat pooled into his face too, and the redness returned involuntarily. Meis only smiled at him, Gueira already trying to sleep, wrapped around the taller man from behind. Lio didn't know how to respond, if he should respond. So instead he said nothing. He figured he didn't need to._

_He smiled back, just barely, and shared his heat back with him._

⟁ ⟁ ⟁ ⟁

Almost five months have passed.

Almost five months since Lio Fotia suddenly became the leader of Mad Burnish. Since Lio Fotia had a chance encounter with an idiotic, yet undeniably passionate firefighter while trying to save his own kin. Since Lio Fotia lost several of his kind to Kray Foresight's Promatech engine, a massive killing machine created in an attempt to flee the Earth and start over. Since Lio Fotia saw himself overlooking the ruins of a city that never cared for him or his people, among his newfound friends - _family, even_ \- though at the time, he didn't know it yet.

...Lio Fotia was fucking freezing.

A violent thunderstorm was raging mercilessly outside Galo Thymos' apartment, rain thrumming against uncovered windows and giving the small space a sense of peace, despite the chaos overtaking Promepolis outdoors.

_Not long after the events of 'The Second World Blaze'- as the media chose to call it- the charismatic firefighter was quick to invite the now ex-leaders of the once infamous Mad Burnish into his own home. He had always been extremely trusting, though in this particular situation it wasn't exactly without reason; he didn't exactly know Gueira or Meis, but Lio knew them, and that was enough for him. He and Lio saved the world together. That's not something most friends could say. Galo knew he had a damn good reason to trust him._

_Lio was extremely hesitant at first, when Galo invited him and his ex-generals to live in his dingy little apartment; the problem wasn't that it was dingy, or little- Lio hadn't had a home like that in literal years, he would have been content with a cardboard box if that was what he was offered- the problem was... he had never been invited to live with someone before. For the Burnish, it was different- they were a pack, they had to stay together for their own and each other's well-being. There was nowhere they could go but with one another. This was far more... personal. Intimate. Galo was inviting him- and not only him, but his two closest friends whom Galo didn't even know- to live with him._

_As if it wasn't even a big deal for him._

_It was everything to Lio. It was almost infuriating how Galo had no problem getting so close with people he only just met, even if they did go through a lot in such a short amount of time. He wondered if the man even gave any time to think it through before he dropped that bombshell on him. Lio couldn't help but sigh as he mulled over Galo's thoughtful-yet-thoughtless proposal; Galo really was an idiot. But over the short course of them meeting each other slash saving the planet, he had begun to find it kind of endearing, in a way. He could be a bit... much, sometimes, and Lio couldn't comprehend the idea of living alone with him until he could find and afford his own place- so he was glad that Gueira and Meis were also invited. And speaking of Gueira and Meis, they were quick to express that they were fine with the idea "as long as Boss was"._

_Of course they still opted to use that nickname for him, even though it no longer applied._

_Still, Lio knew that he and his former generals didn't have very many options. It was either Galo's apartment, the Burning Rescue station, a homeless shelter... or the streets. Ever since the Parnassus launch failed and Foresight was arrested, the city had begun a project to build a few new apartment complexes for the Burnish to live in_ _. But only one was completed, and it was crowded and unpleasant when Lio last paid it a visit. Galo was his best option... rationally speaking. And so he accepted, much to his companions' excitement, and before any of them knew it, they had a home._

_Lio would insist multiple times that it was only temporary._

Four months later, and Lio Fotia was still spending his free time on Galo Thymos' couch, practically freezing to death. The apartment was often cold, but the storm made it even more unbearable- the freezing, rainy temperatures somehow seeping through the closed windows only to taunt the former Burnish.

In reality, Lio was always rather temperature-sensitive, especially with the cold. He couldn't stand it, even less so once the fire consumed his entire being, his every waking moment. At least then he had fire. Now all he had was a thin blanket and chattering teeth. Galo, whom he was previously sharing the couch with, had left to the kitchen to plate the store-bought pizza he was baking. Meis and Gueira were laying on the couch adjacent to Lio, cuddling close to one another by the window and unknowingly showing off how comfortable they looked. 

It made Lio unreasonably jealous how his partners were so quick to adapt to their lives without the Promare; though to be fair, they had plenty of experience adapting, far earlier than Lio had to. Not to mention they had each other as well. Lio had learned not long after he met the two that they were unabashedly a couple- had been ever since their senior year of high school, after 3 long years of friendship, and another, equally long few weeks of being on the run as confused Burnish. The blonde was honestly just shocked to realize that he hadn't figured it out on his own sooner- though he hadn't seen them kiss before they told him, they didn't exactly try to hide their affections for one another. 

Even looking at them now- the two former leaders of the dreaded Mad Burnish, lazily crashing on some guy's couch as two normal human beings- he could clearly see how perfect they were together. Even if he couldn't see himself ever having something similar, he never let himself grow jealous of his friends' connection; he was happy for them. There should be nothing upsetting to him about his friends' happiness.

...But he couldn't deny how goddamn cold he was. He could barely focus.

The only reputable source of heat the man had was his laptop, which he used to contact other ex-Burnish who were keeping track of rehabilitation efforts while Lio, Gueira, and Meis weren't around.

The three of them have been working part-time as trainees with Burning Rescue for almost two months now, their experience observing the patterns of fire up-close making them surprisingly valuable. They knew well what was and wasn't flammable, and could predict how an out-of-control fire would spread in different circumstances. Their training still wasn't complete, of course- they still needed professional medical schooling, and spent a lot of time during emergencies in the truck- but it paid well nonetheless, and the three of them needed work if they were ever going to move into their own place. Though, Gueira and Meis seemed to have forgotten about that part.

Every time Lio would bring up apartment-hunting around the couple, they'd look at him like he was speaking an alien language before remembering. 

_"Right, yeah... s' only temporary Boss." Meis would mumble, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly like a teen who forgot he was assigned math homework over the weekend. "...Sorry we haven't been lookin'."_

_"Don't think we could live in the Burnish complex..." Gueira would repeat himself. As much as the man loved his fellow ex-Burnish, he was rather vocal about how shabby the new apartment complex was, and how the others were shaping up to look the same way. "'S not that I don't care, Boss, I know the new Governor's_ _tryin' their best, but... it really sucks ass."_

_Then Meis would nod in agreement. He too wasn't happy with the state of the new Burnish homes, but he was far more quiet about it._

_Lio couldn't help but agree as well, though he wasn't vocal about it either. He knew they could do better, for the other ex-Burnish and for themselves. He'd have to see if there was anything at all he could do at this point. But, either way... if Gueira and Meis didn't want to move to the complex, that was fine with him, but they still needed to find a new place._

_Lio didn't want to burden Galo and his tiny apartment with their presence longer than he had to. He knew Galo didn't mind, but they both knew they couldn't stay like this forever._

"Meis." Lio looked back, clenching his chattering teeth just long enough to speak.

_"Lio."_

"Gueira."

_"...Boss."_

"This complex seems nice," He started small, turning the computer out towards the two as they wriggled out of each other's arms to see. "Two bedrooms, two bathrooms, fully furnished... rent looks to be about six thousand. With all three of our salaries it should be fine." He continued, clicking through the 3D tour absentmindedly. "It's nearby the station, 'n has a pool and an on-site laundromat too..."

At first, all that followed were a couple "oo"s and "ah"s from the two older men, before Meis decided to actually say something. "Is it pet friendly? I only care if it's pet friendly."

"Yeah," Gueira chimed in, "I wanna get a rat, 'n Meis-"

"I know, Meis has his insects. You'll get to keep them, don't worry." Lio scoffed softly.

"-And I want a snake." 

"He wants a snake." Gueira repeated.

Lio sighed; it came as no surprise to him that Gueira and Meis weren't anywhere near done getting animals after Meis' insect army invaded Galo's apartment about a month back. They both loved animals, especially the less traditional ones. Though Gueira _has_ been bothering the shit out of everybody in the apartment about a dog for a while now. "Alright, alright. I'm sure there's room. If not, we'll make room." The other two men beamed at that, before their limbs once again began to entangle out of pure habit.

"Sick. That's the one then." Gueira smirked, his voice a bit gravelly. He must have been napping earlier. Meis gave a thumbs-up after, signifying that he was in agreement. Though Lio didn't need confirmation to know that their collective hivemind would, of course, be on the same wavelength at all times. Sometimes it was downright supernatural how in sync they could be. Lio genuinely couldn't comprehend how it was possible to be that close to someone emotionally- and he wondered if maybe that was just his problem.

"Okay... I'll see what I can do." Lio muttered, turning back to his computer at just the right moment to see Galo finally leaving the kitchen, balancing four plates of sliced pizza on his wide arms. Telling by the way he was scrambling over to the coffee table in a panic, it was probably still hot.

 _”Ah-ah hot hot hot..!!”_ The firefighter hissed as he dumped the plates on the table, before furiously rubbing his arms- as if that would help. Lio quickly pulled his legs back as Galo sat on the couch next to him, narrowly avoiding his shins getting crushed. “There you go!! Fresh out the oven!”

”Y’ don’t gotta tell us that,” Meis chuckled, watching Galo rub his bare arms, “We already know.”

As the other three men began to chow down, Lio decided to close out his window and shut his laptop, setting it aside to enjoy some pizza. Now that he thought about it, the last time he ate was probably this morning. He picked up a plate and then his slice... before watching in dismay as the contents of his pizza slid off the crust and onto his plate.

”...I’m going to get tea.” 

“Oh-“ Meis titled his head back and waved his arm, oblivious to Gueira absentmindedly dripping pizza cheese onto his boyfriend’s shirt. “I’d like some too, if ya don’t mind.”

Lio just nodded before standing up, tugging the rest of his blanket out from under a sauce-covered Galo to wrap it around his small frame and trudge into the kitchen. Galo watched him leave. As soon as the man was out of sight, the firefighter swallowed a large chunk of pizza and nearly choked in a rush to start conversation. "Can't believe you guys are almost done with training!! Before you even know it you'll officially be a part of Burning Rescue!" He grinned sheepishly, a scarred hand flying to his face to scratch his cheek. "I mean- not that you guys aren't _already_ a part of Burning Rescue, y'know we're a _family_ and all...! But soon enough you'll be able to actually see the fires from, y'know... outside the truck!" Galo chuckled, a bit of redness dusting his face. "...I wasn't nearly as patient as you guys when I started. Though to be fair, uh... your process was a bit longer than mine was. I didn't exactly get to train _with_ the crew all that much, heh..." He continued on.

_Even now, the man was unable to explain exactly why he chose to dive head-first into a burning building on his first day, despite being ordered to stay in the truck. All he could ever really muster was some tangent about his "burning firefighter soul". Maybe it really was just that simple for him. Or maybe he didn't want to admit how irresponsible he could be- though his impulsive schemes had a strange habit of always managing to work in Galo's favor. Everyone thinks it may have gotten to his head a little. Just a little._

_"Mhm, yah, I 'ove a man 'n umifor..."_ Gueira proudly reported with his mouth full of pizza, wiggling his eyebrows down at Meis and promptly earning a flick to his forehead.

"Dumbass, we'll be wearing the same uniform." Meis huffed back, before twisting his thin torso to look over at Galo.

"...We can't wait t' be in the fire again." Meis suddenly said, breaking a moment of silence. "It'll be different this time, 'course. This time we aren't causin' it." He snickered. Gueira snickered in turn.

 _"Haha, yeah......."_ Galo mumbled, looking off to the side timidly as if to say: _'Oh yeah. These guys were arsonists at some point.'_ Though, he wouldn't let it bother him! Well, at least he would try; Gueira and Meis were kind of... no, _super_ scary. But Galo can see they've grown since then. Softened around the edges a little. Lio was the same as them at one point too, it wouldn't be fair to give him a pass and not his friends just because Galo knew him better. 

...

_...Did he know Lio better?_

"Um..." Galo bit his lip, thinking. Trying to think of all the things he could confidently say he knew about the ex-leader of Mad Burnish, and the man who has been staying at his apartment for the past _few months._ He was visibly shocked to find that he didn't actually know Lio all that well. He knew nothing about his past except where he came from; he didn't even know simple things, like his favorite color, or if he had a favorite flavor of pizza! Everyone had a favorite flavor. Maybe after everything that happened after they met, it just didn't occur to the firefighter that he hadn't spent much time just _getting to know Lio._ Still, on the other side of the coin, Lio hadn't bothered to share anything on his own either. "...Does Lio miss it too?" 

_"Uh.. mish wha'..?"_ Gueira mumbled, still chewing.

"Y'know, uh.." Galo blinked. "..Fire?"

Meis and Gueira looked at each other for a moment, an array of different expressions drifting across their faces, as if silently communicating with one another to analyze Galo's question. Gueira was the first to speak, finally downing the food in his mouth to make himself understandable. "Boss? Sure he does." He said matter-of-factly, laying his head sideways on Meis' chest. "...Most of th' ex-Burnish do. For a lot o' people, all they had was the Promare, and if they were lucky, other Burnish. Meis 'n I were lucky; Mad Burnish was around for a long time. _Lio..."_ Gueira stopped as Meis put a hand on his head. "...Lio, just, had a strong connection to the Promare, 's all! He misses being able to burn just like the most of us. You never notice before?" 

Galo tilted his head like a puppy, pieces of pepperoni dripping from the pizza in his hand onto his plate. "Notice what?"

"Y'know! Just... how he is." The wild-headed man replied vaguely, before deciding to go more into depth. "Whenever he cooks something on the stove, he gets distracted by the fire on the burner. All th' Burnish have been having issues tolerating the cold, but Lio has been having an extra hard time with that. Don't tell 'im I said that though, he'd kill me." He snickered. "Guy just prefers people don't worry about 'im, I guess."

 _"Ooohhhh...."_ The firefighter sounded, lowering his slice. "I mean.. I did notice the fire thing sometimes, but... I didn't think it meant anything, y'know? At least, not anything serious..." His voice trailed off. "Oh! Maybe I can buy some of those stand-up heater things and put them around the house! Especially since it's been getting colder lately... I wonder if he's cold right now...! _I mean he probably is it's still storming like crazy outside and I have like no blankets maybe I should look for the heating pad last time I saw it was in my room so maybe it's still in there-"_ Galo continued to quickly rant to himself, gripping his lower jaw and furrowing his eyebrows as if thinking very hard about what he should do next. 

Gueira and Meis just stared at him, expressions blank but knowing. Not to mention a bit worried. 

Then they looked at each other.

If _they_ didn't remember that they were going to be moving out, Galo _definitely_ didn't remember. Somebody had to tell him they found a place.

Especially if what the two ex-Burnish were contemplating was true.

"...Y' must care about Boss a lot, huh." Meis interrupted Galo's rambling, easily stopping him in his tracks. "Y'know those indoor heaters 'r like.. 50 bucks a pop _at least,_ yeah? And you're talkin' about getting _multiple,_ just so Lio's warm? I mean, good on ya man, but that's... _wow."_

Something in Galo's brain must of short circuited when the taller man called him out like it was nothing, adding a casual flip of his hair just to add insult to injury, because the firefighter just stared at the couple dumbstruck, eyes as wide as dinner plates. His mouth hung open for a moment, no words coming out. "I... uh... yeah! I mean- it wouldn't _just_ be for Lio, it'd be for everybody! _I'm sure you two get cold too right even though you have each other but y'know I get cold too sometimes so I just thought maybe it'd be a good investment-"_

"And here I thought Cockatiel wouldn't be so bashful about his _crushes."_ Gueira chimed in, following up on Meis' antics. 

**"WHAT?"** Galo exclaimed a little too loudly, glancing back towards the kitchen with both hands on his mouth before lowering his volume. _"What?_ Nooo no-no-no-no-no you got it all wrong, it's not like that, I just- Lio's my _friend!"_ He whisper-yelled, cringing at the obvious look of disbelief on his friend's faces. "We just- y'know- we went through a lot together and I wanna help him out, that's all! Helping people is what Galo Thymos does!" He pointed a thumb back at himself, beginning to sweat a little as the others just raised their eyebrows at him. "I'm a rescuer...! A rescuer with... with a burning.. firefighter, soul....." His once-energetic explanation soon died out when Gueira scoffed at him mid-speech, dragging a pout out from Galo.

"Looks like Mr. Hose Jockey's finally got a ' _burning firefighter passion'_ for something _other_ than fighting fires, huh Meis?"

"Looks like it, Gueira," Meis replied, lowering eyebrows over lidded eyes and showing off his meticulously applied purple eyeshadow, "I knew he had it bad."

"H-Had _what_ bad! You don't know what I have!!" Galo retorted back, to no avail.

Gueira clicked his tongue. "We've seen the way ya look at Boss recently, Thymos. We may be dumb, but we're not stupid."

"-What Gueira _means_ is we got a lotta experience around people," Meis continued, "We know how to read folks, and we don't even gotta know 'em too well. We can read Lio, we can read _you_ even easier." The shorter man just nodded in agreement. "Y' just don't got that same old, dumb, _platonically-fond_ look with 'im anymore. How do I describe it... uh..."

"Every glance you give the guy is like a love confession in itself, big guy." Gueira continued for his boyfriend. "Like a puppy seeing his owner come home, or a little schoolgirl at her favorite celebrity crush. Not to mention you've gotten way more gentlemanly towards him than usual, and you practically _kiss_ the ground he walks on when he does well during training. Like, seriously, how many compliments can ya give one person in an hour before it gets weird?" He then squinted his eyes as if studying the blue-haired man, making him squirm in his seat on the couch. "We've been suspecting ya for a while. Time to come clean, Thymos."

"We won't tell 'im." Meis added, crossing an imaginary 'X' over his heart with a finger. "Promise."

Galo crossed his arms and chewed on his lip again, face growing redder by the second. "...You two are _really_ stubborn. But fine." He huffed, before suddenly standing up, proudly placing his fists on his hips and puffing out his bare chest. Pinkish scars lined the bottom of his pectorals- just another thing that unabashedly showcased the kind of man Galo was. _Proud._ "I, the great Galo Thymos...! _Mmmmmayyy have some feelings for my roommate._ So what? No big deal! I'm not ashamed of it!"

"...Not ashamed, but definitely shy." Meis smiled.

_"Hey-!!"_

"What? I'm only sayin' what I'm seein'."

"Uh, guys?" Gueira suddenly chimed in again. "...Does it feel like Lio's been gettin' tea for a _long_ time now, or is that just me."

"Oh-? _Oh!_ Oh right, _Lio!"_ Galo exclaimed, as if the three of them hadn't been talking about Lio this entire time. "I'm uh- I'm gonna check on him! I think. Yeah, I'm gonna check on him. You two-" He pointed at the two men resting on his couch, "...Stay here." He demanded- not that Gueira and Meis had plans to move anyway. They knew Galo had it covered, even if Lio _was_ in any danger, which was extremely unlikely. They just watched as Galo thoughtfully gathered up their dishes (including Lio's, which still had his uneaten pizza on it) and quick-walked into the kitchen.

⟁ ⟁ ⟁ ⟁

_"Uuuuggghhhh...." Lio groaned as soon as he was alone in Galo's kitchen, wrapping the thin blanket further around his person. "So cold........" He complained to no one, staring up at the ceiling as he just stood there, doing nothing. He was too cold to do anything. A part of him genuinely wondered if he'd lose feeling in his fingers just from getting iced tea out of the fridge._

_In all honestly, Lio was grateful for what little time he had to himself under the half-true pretense of getting drinks. It was only during these moments when the ex-Burnish truly felt comfortable vocalizing his opinion; at least now, he wouldn't have to worry about his roommates asking too many questions, or wanting to get him help when he really didn't need it. He was freezing, sure, but that was all it was. It was nothing to get other people worried over._

_'Beep! Beep!'_

_Lio turned his head towards the distracting noise and immediately let out an exasperated breath through his nose. Galo left the oven on, didn't he._ _Well, it was a good thing that Lio left the scene for some alone time, or that idiot probably would have set the apartment on fire eventually. Or given them all carbon monoxide poisoning. Honestly, it was a miracle Galo hadn't done something along those lines already, before the others moved in. Lio's been living with him long enough to prevent a number of roommate-related disasters- most of which caused by Galo, and the rest caused by 'Dumb' and 'Dumber'._

_Would that make Galo 'Dumbest'? Lio couldn't help but let out a dry chuckle at the not-so-witty joke that popped into his head._

_He never was one for comedy, really._

_Anyway, he made a quick beeline to the oven and went to press the 'Cancel' button- before his dainty finger stopped just an inch short. He stood completely still for a moment or two, like a deer in headlights; except, he was alone. No one was here to catch him doing anything, and yet the thought that had passed his mind briefly was strong enough for him to catch himself. Why would he even think about doing something like that? Sure, it wasn't dangerous, but it was definitely- as least a little bit- irresponsible. But that didn't stop the former Burnish from gripping the handle to the oven and pulling open the door._

_The air that hit Lio from inside the oven was a heat wave._

_It almost scared the man; the instant switch from biting cold to blistering heat made him wonder if he was just burned, but no- he would definitely know, right? He touched his face, flinching a bit; his fingers were still freezing, but they quickly warmed up as well. He shivered as the overwhelming heat encompassed him all at once, tugging the blanket around him even tighter in an attempt to somehow trap the heat within him. Before Lio knew it he was sitting on the kitchen floor in front of the open oven, leaning in and taking in the warmth, his skin flushed red and quickly losing that numb, goosebump-covered feeling that he dreaded so much. Whatever doubts he had before had flown out the window, as if they never even existed. All he could think about now was how warm he felt._

_...He sighed and closed his eyes, content. Meis could wait a little while longer for his tea._

⟁ ⟁ ⟁ ⟁

_"...Lio?"_

"Huh..." Lio pulled his gaze away from the empty oven slowly, as if just looking away from it would make that incredible warmth disappear. He looked shocked to see Galo, empty plates in the firefighter's hands, before he realized. He must of lost track of time, how long has he been sitting here with the oven on like this?? "Uh- Galo-" He muttered, hastily staggering to his feet and nearly tripping on the blanket draped around and underneath him. He immediately turned off the oven and shut the door, looking longingly at the only source of heat he had before forcing himself to face the man in the room. He couldn't look him in the eyes, embarrassment spreading across his pale face. "...You, left the oven on." 

Galo attempted to rub the back of his own neck, but must have forgotten he was holding dishes and just stumbled in place a bit. "Oh, I-I did? Thanks, I didn't notice..." He replied as he went to dump the plates into the sink. He just stared at the pile of grimy dishes in front of him, dark blue eyebrows furrowing so close they nearly knitted together. "...Hey."

"...Hey?" Lio repeated, returning a similar contemplative gaze.

Galo didn't seem right to him. Lio could tell as soon as he heard the other's voice that something had changed since he last saw him. The only thing he could imagine was that... Oh, god.

_Did Meis and Gueira tell him that they were moving out?_

Suddenly a moment of panic struck across his face and he just stared at the wild-haired man facing away from him, unsure of how to proceed. He reached up and tugged at the sides of his own, lime-tinted locks, biting his lip. He knew he shouldn't get so worked up over the inevitability of a conversation like this, but in this particular moment, he felt as if this was the hardest thing he's ever had to do in his life. It frustrated him to no end. It should be so much more simple than his conscious believed it was. 

"Galo, did Gueira and Meis-"

"...Yeah, they told me."

Lio let out a loud breath- one he must have been holding without thinking. "Galo. I was going to tell you myself-"

"You really shoulda' told me sooner if you were cold, Lio! You know I would've helped you no questions asked!" Galo suddenly cut Lio off as he turned around abruptly, leaving the shorter man in an even worse state of shock. "Woah- you look like you've seen a ghost! It's no big deal, man, everybody gets cold. In fact-" He collided a closed fist with an open palm, as if discovering something, "-You're probably _freezing_ cause of the storm. I'm sorry, Lio." 

".......Oh." Lio removed his hands from his hair, letting them fall to his sides like a ragdoll. "No, I- I'm okay, Galo. Really. I'll live." He assured, though the firefighter didn't look even a little convinced.

"Sure, you'll _live,_ yeah!" He pouted, hands placed confidently on his hips. "But that's no way to live! You deserve to be warm, Lio. Look, I can get my blanket from my room-"

"-Galo, no, seriously. I'm fine-"

"-But,"

"I said I'm _fine."_ Lio snapped.

 _"Why do you always say you're fine when you're clearly not fine!?"_ Galo snapped back. "You're making this a way bigger deal than it needs to be Lio!"

"You're the one who's making it a big deal!" The ex-Burnish exclaimed, balling his hands into fists. "Why can't you just mind your own business for once!?"

"Because I care about you! _Wh-_ What's so _wrong_ about wanting to help you?" He frowned, before crossing his arms.

"Maybe because sometimes _I don't want to be helped!_ Did you ever consider that?"

_"...You leave me with no choice then."_

"What-" Lio could barely get out before he is suddenly surrounded by warmth and darkness, his face carelessly smushed against the other's wide chest. 

Galo was hugging him. Either that, or Galo was attempting to suffocate him. Probably the former. 

He attempted to violently squirm out of the taller man's grip, but it was no use. He could barely move. He could only lift his head backwards far enough to see the light again, and glare at the man refusing to let him go. _"What_ are you doing."

"Making you warm. Is it working?" Galo asked, stupidly, earning a scowl from Lio.

"What- _ugh-_ what part of me not wanting help did you not understand." He replied- he did still look pretty angry, but at least his tone had gone back to normal. Galo chooses to appreciate the little things.

"There's a difference between _wanting_ help and _needing_ help, O' Great Lio Fotia, and you gotta learn it." Galo preached matter-of-factly, only holding the man in his arms even tighter and pulling a throaty gasp out of the helpless and constricted Lio. "...You shouldn't feel bad about asking for help, Lio. You know any of us would drop anything to help you out. You don't have to get your warmth from the oven when you have me!" He paused. "...And Gueira. And Meis. Of course."

"...I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself, Galo. I'm older- _ngh-_ than you, you don't need to treat me like a child." Lio wriggled a bit again, somehow relying on hope that it would somehow work this time.

It didn't.

"Yeaaah, totally! Like that one time you put your hand on the lit burner and gave yourself second degree burns? Or the other time you dyed your ' _jabutt'_ thing pink when you washed it with my pants-"

_"Jabot-"_

"-Or that time you went outside in all black and sweat so bad you couldn't even move without getting uncomfortable- _Oh!_ What about that time when-

 _"Okay!!"_ Lio snapped in clear annoyance- but Galo did have a point. Living several years alone as a Burnish caused him to forget a lot of things other people would consider common knowledge. It was just the fact that Galo _did_ have a point that made Lio so unbelievably frustrated. "I get it."

Then, he sighed. Either it was a declaration of defeat, or he was just struggling to breathe. Galo loosened his grip on him a little just in case. "...You win this time, Galo Thymos. Now can you please let me go? This is very uncomfortable."

"Oh-! Yeah, sorry." Galo hesitantly released Lio, who moved to stretch his back out with a frustrated groan. "I don't think one-sided hugs are my strong suit. Wanna try again?" His arms were already wide open before he finished the suggestion. 

Lio stared at him in silence for an abnormal amount of time. "...You really are an idiot." He muttered with a shake of his head, before finally accepting Galo's embrace. It felt better this time- somehow even warmer than the first, botched attempt. Definitely less cramped. "...I'm only doing this because I'm cold. Remember that."

 _"Yeah, yeah._ I know." Galo smiled. "Just know you can leech off my body heat anytime!"

"Haha, ew."

"What! It's not gross! It's emergency first aid. I'm a resource!"

_"Mhm,_ and this is officially weird again." Lio huffed, as if he was still annoyed, but the slight smile on his face said otherwise. Still, he pushed away from Galo's hold, and Galo- despite the sad, puppy dog look on his face- gave up and released him with no resistance. "I, um... should get Meis his tea."

He then brushed a piece of blonde hair behind his ear- a simple gesture with no thought behind it.

_It made Galo Thymos' heart jump._

The taller man turned away as Lio's head disappeared behind a refrigerator door, his own face turning tomato red in almost an instant- as if he was trying to hold the flush on the cheeks back until this very moment, which wouldn't be too far off, really. He put a hand over his mouth, gripping his lower jaw and staring off into the distance, which he always would whenever he was deep in thought. Galo could feel his heart beating so hard it felt like it wanted to escape his chest, the swarm of butterflies deep in his stomach still making his head spin. 

He cleared his throat and continued looking away as Lio crossed the kitchen with the gallon of iced tea, reaching for a glass cup on the tips of his toes. In the process, the thin blanket fell off the ex-Burnish's shoulders, gathering at the floor. He was wearing a shirt much too big for him- something the shorter man discovered he actually liked wearing when he wasn't putting any effort into his appearance, like when in the apartment. Though, even when he wasn't "putting in effort", Galo still thought he looked _unbelievably pretty._

...The shame bubbling up inside Galo was going to kill him.

He wouldn't be surprised if he literally _exploded_ from all the pressure building up in his chest. It was almost painful. Here his roommate was, doing the same things he always did every day in the apartment- _his apartment-_ as if nothing had changed since Galo first invited him to stay. Things have changed. Not for Lio, or Meis, or Gueira necessarily- but for Galo, and Lio continued on, somehow oblivious.

Galo loved him. 

The firefighter thought that maybe he had loved Lio all along, but only discovered it himself in the past month. Lio was always so strong and independent, walking with a perfect mix of confidence and swagger that Galo himself would never be able to accomplish. Even if he was cold on the outside, Galo could see that Lio was just as passionate and caring as he was, especially when it came to protecting other people. He was selfless, and generous. His voice was soft, the snowy skin of his hands even softer; it made Galo wonder if the rest of him was just as soft. He didn't let other people touch him often, but when he let Galo, the man felt as if there was never a time when he _wasn't_ holding him. Those moments were fleeting, but he treasured them. 

Lio was just far too easy for Galo to fall for, and obsess over. He was _perfect._

If he didn't say something now, he would probably drop dead, right in the center of his tiny kitchen.

"H-Hey-" His voice cracked, and he let out a quiet _'ugh',_ clearing his throat again. "...Lio?"

The man in question turned to face Galo with a glass of iced tea in his hand. He looked at him with a stern but calm gaze, which wasn't at all unlike him, and yet it made Galo's heart leap into his throat. "Yeah?"

”Um, well...” He rubbed the back of his neck, feeling along his velvety undercut for some semblance of comfort. He really thought that this would be easier than it feels. After all, what’s the worst that could happen? Lio says no?

...That would kind of hurt, actually.

”There’s- there’s something that I want to talk with you, about. Or, more like- talk _at_ you about? Ugh-“ Galo pouted to himself a little, unable to look the man of his affections in the eye. This was more shameful than any screwup Galo could possibly make at work. “...I need to tell you something.”

”...Hm?” Lio furrowed his brows, studying the taller man’s strangely submissive stature and flustered expression. It gave him a weird feeling in his stomach. Whatever Galo had to say, it was probably something so important that even the idiotic firefighter couldn’t keep up his normal act. “Did something happen? Should... I be worried?” 

“No! No-No it’s not bad; I mean, I don’t think so- It shouldn’t be! It depends, on _you,_ I guess-“ Galo shook his head, his rooster-esque mohawk flying around with it. “Just uh- know that, after this? I don’t expect anything from you, or anything, and I hope that this doesn’t mess up our friendship, cause you mean a lot to me...”

Galo’s ranting began to fade off into nothingness, any other words beyond what Lio heard entering one ear and immediately leaving the other. He stood stiff, staring dead-eyed at the firefighter with a slightly gaping jaw. He didn’t need to hear whatever the man had to say next, the former Burnish could gather enough from what he processed. 

Galo... Galo was going to say something Lio wasn’t ready for.

”I- Galo-“

 _”Lio...”_ Galo nearly whispered, stepping forward. Lio could feel an imaginary force trapping him, and his body reacted on its own, flinching and cowarding away only slightly. 

He couldn’t remember the last time he did something like that.

_”Lio, I... I lo-“_

”-I’m moving out.”

“...What?”

"I'm sorry, I mean- we." Lio continued solemnly, "...We're moving out. Meis, Gueira and I... we found an apartment."

Galo felt his knees buckle for a split second. He managed to keep himself upright, but he clutched his sides, somehow unable to pull his gaze away from the other in the worst of moments. If there was any time where he really wanted to look away, it would be now- but he just couldn't. It was similar to the feeling somebody might get looking at a car crash; he felt as if Lio had just socked him in the gut, but he couldn't leave. Even if a growing part of him really, _really_ wanted to right now. "But-" 

"This was going to happen sooner or later, Galo. I hope you didn't forget, this was supposed to be temporary." The shorter man then sighed, setting down the cold cup to rub absentmindedly as his chilly palm. He didn't want to hold it longer than he had to and risk his hand going numb. "...I didn't know when else to tell you. I assumed you wouldn't take it well."

"...I don't understand." Galo admitted. "Do you really have to go? I don't mind trying to accommodate-"

Lio just shook his head, and that was enough to make the firefighter go quiet. "...This is a one-person apartment. We can't all fit here. It's a miracle we've all been able to live like this for _this long."_ He clawed his bangs back for a moment, frustrated, revealing his forehead. "I meant to get out of your hair much sooner than this. If I led you on somehow, made you believe that I intended to stay... I apologize."

Galo's shoulders slumped and he let out a discouraged sigh, closer to a groan. "You know, uh..." He rubbed his scarred forearm, looking off to the side.

"What, Galo."

 _"You_ could always stay!" He suddenly blurted out, throwing his arms out in an almost triumphant fashion. 

"....Me?" Him? As in, _just him? And Galo?_ The former Burnish put a palm to his forehead and closed his eyes, trying to mask his shock with aggregation. "Galo, I can't do that. Gueira and Meis-"

 _"Gueira and Meis_ have each other!" The blue-haired man planted his hands on his hips. "They've been together for like, forever, basically- I doubt they'd have any problems having their own place. Even if that means more rent for the two of them." He pouted. "They're older than both of us, you're not responsible for them."

"But I'm still responsible for _myself,_ Galo!" Lio exclaimed, gesturing to himself. "I can't keep- keep _leeching_ off of you. I need to be able to take care of myself. I need to be independent now."

Lio knew he'd been doing this for far too long. Far too long, and he still didn't feel like he could do everything on his own. If he couldn't figure himself out and become independent now, when would he? And what good was a leader, a _symbol-_ if they could barely even take care of themselves? Even so... it wasn't just that now, either. Now that Lio was aware of Galo's true feelings- the thought of living alone with him with that fact in the air seemed devastatingly, _agonizingly_ embarrassing. No matter how he looked at it, if he even chose to look at it at all... it just wasn't something he could handle. Not now. 

It's been months since the events that unfolded with Foresight and the Promare. And yet it still seemed like yesterday when Lio was completely on his own as a Burnish, with no one he could truly trust but himself. Back then, that constant was comforting. But now, he felt like he couldn't get away from people. From _Galo._ It didn't feel like he could take care of himself anymore, and it was painful.

"...Being independent doesn't have to mean being alone, Lio..." Galo muttered, just loud enough to hear well. "I know you plan to stay with Gueira and Meis, and- and I get it. I just thought... I don't know." He looked at the smaller, troubled man, aqua eyes meeting fuchsia. "I just thought maybe you'd wanna stay, after everything. _I_ want _you_ to stay."

The ex-Burnish frowned. He could feel a tinge of guilt rising up in his throat, and it made him want to puke. He's dealt with much more difficult situations than this, he knows he has. But this was a different _kind_ of difficult. One he wasn't prepared for. "...I know you do." He said, quietly, before slipping past Galo's frame to the kitchen doorway. "I'll be back for my things tomorrow."

**"W-What!?"** Galo whipped his body around to chase Lio out of the kitchen and back into the living space, where Gueira and Meis were still situated on the far couch. They were fast asleep in each others' arms, blissfully unaware of the altercation occurring a mere several feet away from them. "Where are you going!? _Lio!!"_

"I don't know! Just- I can't be here. I need to be alone."

"But where are you gonna sleep-"

"Probably the Burnish complex, okay!?" Lio groaned, grabbing a jacket and shoes, along with his phone and his copy of the apartment keys. _"Don't follow me."_

_"Lio,"_

"I'll come back tomorrow. Tell Meis and Gueira to expect a call."

And before Galo could even open his mouth to respond, Lio had calmly shut the front door behind him. The firefighter was left in a state of shock, unable to process the other suddenly disappearing like that. He had the burning temptation to run after him, to somehow convince him to stay, to actually be able to tell him how he feels- but he heard what Lio said. He needed to be alone. 

It was only going to be for one night. And then he was going to come back in the morning. They could make up then, right? They had to. After everything... this couldn't be it.

Galo shook his head and trudged in defeat back into his bedroom, the beginnings of a headache pounding at his skull. He couldn't think anymore. He didn't think he's ever been so exhausted in his life.

He was so tired. So desperate to sleep, to skip the rest of today and make it to tomorrow, when he could talk to Lio again and everything would go back to normal. But thoughts of the blonde invaded his mind, infected his thoughts and made it impossible to sleep.

This was going to be a very long night for Galo Thymos.

But he wasn't going to let it end here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to the end notes for this chapter and also happy Promare 1 Year Anniversary! I haven't been a part of the fandom for very long, but I'm glad I could make it in time for the big day (even though I brought angst with me, whoops). I promise things'll get less angsty in the future but also I can't promise anything cause I'm making this shit up as I go. 
> 
> This chapter was reviewed by @Avenxizz, thank you so much I do not know how to read!!! :D
> 
> See you for chapter two! (eventually)

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! You made it to the end of "As Long As I Am Here", thank you for reading!! This story is unfortunately discontinued, but I hope you enjoyed this little blurb.
> 
> For now, you can find me at the social media accounts below.
> 
> ▵ Instagram => @insect_apocalypse (For art vomit)  
> ▵ Twitter => @bugapocalypse (I don't post here)
> 
> ★ <3 as extra Kudos  
> ★ Kudos and comments are appreciated!! I'll reply to all the comments I can  
> ★ Feel free to leave suggestions for future chapters, I'm kinda writing this as I go lmao


End file.
